Dancing With Tears In My Eyes
by SoccerDancer63
Summary: When you have lived in the same boring town your entire life, nothing really surprises you. So imagine Bella Swan's surprise when she, a talented ballet and en Pointe dancer, meets the charming Edward Cullen, an amazing street dancer with a family who holds the ultimate secret. She also hides an astonishing secret, too. Will opposites attract, or repel? Up for adoption
1. What I wouldn't Kill for a Break

**Hi everyone! I hate author notes, so I hope I don't have very many on my story! Stephanie Meyer owns everything, but the plot. This is my first story so please don't be too harsh! Enjoy! (Edward and the rest are vamps, just so you know)**

Bella's POV

**Chapter 1: What I wouldn't Kill for a Break**

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. Squeaked a continuous sound into my ear, which I unsuccessfully tried to drone out. Finally my mind came to a conclusion: this annoying noise was not going to subside on it's own. I felt around to my right where the sound was coming from, and slammed my arm down to try and shut it up. My plan totally backfired.

"Ow!" I screeched at the top of my lungs, really concentrating on not throwing the alarm clock into the wall. Let's just say I have a few anger issues. Okay, maybe a lot, but let's look on the bright side. At least I'm not a psychopathic killer out to murder you. Well, at least I think I'm not . . .

Anyways, the point is, I was in extreme pain. I cradled my hand to my chest, and carefully peeked at it through my eye lashes. Oh no. My hand was starting to swell and go red. This would not be a pretty thing to look at during easy class and hard class.

Now, what I mean by easy class and hard class is exactly what it sounds like. School was an easy class, full of knowledge my mind could easily strive to learn. You rely on your mind at school to succeed, but dance class is all physical. It was an entirely different subject, and yet I still did it.

It wasn't just a hobby, or a way to lose calories. Dance meant so much more to me than that. When I stood on stage, I didn't feel like some big disaster waiting to happen. I felt like the exact opposite. I didn't feel like I wasn't the school's biggest outcast, or the clumsiest girl in the entire world. I felt like . . . me.

Getting back to planet earth, I pulled back my comfortable blankets and headed toward the bathroom. On the way, I grabbed my bag of toiletries off of my desk where I had left them yesterday. I pulled my clothes off, and turned the water on ultra high. Today was the first day from getting off of Spring Break, and I was certainly dreading it. Everyone would be cocky from having no teachers for an entire two weeks. Plus, they'd be way too loud for my taste. There was only one person I was actually excited to see.

As I stepped out of the steaming hot shower, I rolled my hair up into a towel to dry it off after pulling on some jeans, and a long-sleeved T-shirt. I went back into my room, shoving on my sneakers as fast as possible. I tried to throw the towel into the laundry basket, but missed by a long shot. After brushing my hair and eating a pop-tart, I carefully walked outside to my red Chevy. I didn't want to slip and break my ankle. There was already a red mark starting to form on my arm, and it was only the first day back.

When I finally arrived at Forks High School, I heard the sound I had been fearing all day. Noise and the bell. I grabbed my bag from the passenger seat, and rushed off to my first period. The rest of my day basically went like that, up until lunch that is.

When I finally entered the cafeteria, I strode to the lunchroom line, only falling on my face once. It was a big accomplishment for me, believe it or not. I sat at my usual table; which consisted of snobby girls and desperate boys. I pretended to quietly listen to the conversation as my mind ran over my choreography for the big competition that weekend.

I glanced around the lunchroom lazily, not really surprised by what I saw. That was, until my eyes locked with a pair of piercing black ones. The man's hair was a rare shade of bronze, which contrasted perfectly with his pale white skin. His body was lean, but still very toned. The rest of his table were all very handsome and beautiful, but none compared to his exquisiteness.

There were two blondes, a girl and a boy, that were both amazingly elegant. They could be twins. Both were tall and pale white like the bronze haired boy, but they had golden eyes. A short, pixie-like girl with black hair sat next to the blonde boy. Her head lay on his shoulder as she spoke to him softly.

The other blonde was sitting on a burly man's lap. The man had short, curly brown hair, and was like the rest, pale skin and topaz eyes. Except for the bronze haired man, of course. At the moment, the blonde girl and the bronzed haired man were sending simultaneous glares at me. I quickly looked away, but one of the other girls at the table, Jessica, saw me looking.

"Hey, Bella!" Jessica called to me to get my attention. "They're the Cullen's. They just moved here from Alaska. They're all adopted by Doctor Carlisle and Esme Cullen, but they're all, like _together_," Jessica whispered to me.

"The really short girl is Alice, and she's really weird. The blonde boy that looks like he's in pain is Jasper; they're dating. The blond girl is Rosalie, and she's with the big tough guy, Emmett. They're all lovey-dovey; it's disgusting," I was wondering about the other Cullen, and where his beautiful girlfriend was. Jessica easily read my expression like I was an open book and smiled.

"The super hot one is Edward. I wouldn't get your hopes up, though, because, apparently, none of the girls here are good enough for him." Jessica obviously had learned that lesson for herself, and I was going to comfort her, but the bell rang. I said goodbye and rushed off to Biology.

Half-way to the classroom, my phone started to ring. I impatiently put to my ear, not really in the mood to be late for class on the first day.

"Bella?" asked my personal trainer, Miranda.

"What do you need?" I replied, tapping my foot on the floor intolerantly.

"I'll be there in five minutes to pick you up for practice. Go put on your en Pointe shoes and leotard. See you in a second!" Miranda explained quickly. I said goodbye and ran to the bathroom. Even though it might seem like a blessing to get out of schools for dance, it's the exact opposite. I'm talking twenty hours a week of exhausting workouts and dance. Plus school and homework to top it all off.

All I can say is, what I wouldn't kill for a break.

**Please read and review, and I will have next chapter up shortly! Hope you liked it!**


	2. And I Thought I had Anger Issues

**Hey, everyone! I am happy that everybody so far has enjoyed my story, and I will do my best to please you. Everything is Stephanie Meyer's except the plot!**

Bella's POV

**Chapter 2: And I Thought I had Anger Issues**

I walked through the threshold of my favorite dance studio, 'Jane's School of Dance', and said hello to the receptionist, Rebecca. She grinned and told me good luck. Miranda gave me a warning look, but I just rolled my eyes at her and rushed off to class. _Prepare for pain and humor, _I thought to myself as I saw my best friend.

"Bella! I haven't seen you in a million years! Come here!" Jacob Black screamed at me as he ran and started suffocating me. I struggled fiercely to get out of his embrace, but it's pretty hard when you're a hundred pounds going up against three hundred pounds of pure muscle. I wheezed and punched his chest, but he still didn't get the memo.

"Bella . . . Is . . . Dead," I finally pronounced to him, barely able to comprehend my own words, but he still understood. I saw the regret on his face as he reluctantly pulled back from our clinch and apologized. I smiled softly at him, and motioned for him to follow me into the main dance room. When we entered the room he pulled out the boom box from the closet, and set it on the far side of the wall.

Jacob's mom used to work here in her high school days, so Jacob automatically got the job as a handyman for the studio. He basically fixed anything that broke, and lifted anything that needed to be moved. That's part of the reason we see each other every day; the other part is that we're best friends. Ever since we met each other when we were little, we've been inseparable.

I quickly stretched with the rest of the class (most of them were in college or just out of high school). Afterwards, we started practicing pirouettes, arabesques, and assembles. After the ballet class I had an en Pointe class, which didn't take long. After class was over, I changed back into my normal clothes. I said goodbye to Jake and ran down the block to Forks High School.

On the way, I stopped at a diner and grabbed some dinner. The food wasn't delectable, but it also wasn't horrible. I gave the waitress a good tip and paid the check. I hurried out of the restaurant, and rushed to the school.

I pulled my car keys out of my pocket, and jogged across the parking lot to my rusty old car. Though, of course I knew I couldn't last a day without falling on my face more than three times. So, being me, I tripped and fell on the wet concrete. I pulled up the sleeves of my shirt and saw what I had coming to me. Blood.

I yanked back down the cuffs of my shirt, and tried not to throw up. All the sudden, I heard a booming noise coming from inside the school. I glanced up at it, and was very shocked at what I saw. Bright lights were flashing inside, and I swear, I almost hit myself in the head for my stupidity.

Some gang probably broke into the school and was throwing a party. I scrambled to my feet, and glanced nervously at the school. What if someone saw me, and . . . Mugged me or something? I took a deep breath and was about to make a break for my car, when I saw familiar face. A face I would know anywhere.

"JACOB BLACK! What the bunnies is wrong with you? You are only sixteen, and I bet you a million bucks your father would not be very happy if he knew you were at some party without his permission!" I screeched at the top of my lungs at him. I didn't need to ask if Billy knew Jacob was at _this _kind of party. We both knew the answer: no.

"Well . . . Um, what are doing here, Miss High-and-Mighty?" Jacob retorted poorly, and I rolled my eyes.

"First of all, I am about to be eighteen. Second of all, I am _not_ at this party. I came to get my truck and go home, like a mature adult." I glared at him, but was trying hard to hide my smile. I grabbed his wrist, and tried to pull him over to his car, but he was too strong. He stood still as stone, and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Don't be so uptight all the time. Live a little, it'll do you some good. Anyways, they're having a dance battle inside; I bet you can beat them all. Except maybe the new kid, Edward Cullen. I don't like him, though," Jacob told me and started to yank me into the school, without my free will of course.

"No, Jacob! I don't do hip hop, and-." I tried to finish, but Jacob cut my sentence off.

"No excuses. You are going to do the dance battle. Just use some of your tricks like arabesque and assemble. You'll do fine," Jacob reassured me. Then he had to go and scar me for life.

"Girls and dudes," Jake shouted so loud the entire room went quiet. I tried to sneak out the door, but Jake had a death grip on me. "Get ready to witness the best ballet dancer ever doing hip hop with a few of her tricks own thrown into the pot. Bella Swan!"

"Great. The two things I hate most in the world: noise and hip hop. Nice going Jake; you know me so well," I whispered angrily to him, but he just laughed at me.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud; this will be fun. Trust me," Jake tried to convince me, and even though I really didn't want to, I fell for it like an idiot.

"Fine. All I'm saying is, if I get in trouble, it's on you." I glowered at him out of the corner of my eye for a second, then took a quick peek through my eyelashes at the crowd surrounding us. If I could, I would have hurt Jake right about now.

"Okay, my money is on Cullen. Sorry, Jake, but he's got moves. No way can this little prima ballerina beat him," Quil yelled to Jacob from across the gym.

Jake actually took this seriously (if anyone could, it was Jake), and shouted out a very immature, "It's on, Mr. I-Know-Everything! Bella is way better!"

Then of course he ruined his-I-have-confidence-in-Bella moment by pulling me off to the side and saying that I better not make him look bad. I just tried not to punch him in the face because I knew it would hurt and ignored him.

"Everyone, are we ready for the betting? Okay, Jacob Black, who will you be betting for, and how much will you be betting?" called a man with scraggly grey hair and bright blue eyes.

"I'm betting fifty dollars on Bells. She's new, but this is the only time she'll be competing," Jacob answered smoothly to the older man. Then it hit me: this was like a competition.

In competition, I went up against every style of dance. From hip hop to other ballerinas like me, from lyrical to contemporary. Everything was equal, and you were judged on how well you did that type of style; not if they liked that style or not.

I had to remind myself that there would be no fair judges tonight. All the people here either wanted to see cool tricks or hip hop. I was just going to have to go for my awesome ballerina moves and jumps. I was really going to have to sell it if I didn't want Jake on my back about making him lose fifty dollars.

After everyone else had placed their bets, the competition started. Many people were just doing popping and locking routines. Others were doing a lot of tricks like flipping and spinning, while other people relied on their ability to dance to the beat and make everything look easy.

I was the last one to perform, and I was definitely feeling the pressure start to build. Edward Cullen was going before me, and I was really curious to see his dance.

"Edward Cullen! It's you're turn to bring it!" screeched the announcer. Then Edward stepped out of the crowd, grinning smugly. As soon as he saw me, his normal glower returned. I know my reaction was a little rash, but what can I say? I don't like being hated for some unknown reason.

I returned the glare and simply stated, "I know you hate me, but I hate you more." I folded my arms against my chest and narrowed my eyes for effect.

"No one can hate more than I do at the moment," he retorted, and turned his back to me. His fists were clenched, and, at that moment, I smelled my blood. It made me desperately want to puke, but I held breath.

I could not do this with the blood. I swiftly turned away from the crowd and concentrated on not tripping and falling to my death. Jake tried to halt me, but with one movement of yanking up my sleeve, he stopped.

I pulled my keys from my pocket, and tried to calm down. I wrenched open my car door and quickly myself inside the cab. What I saw in the cab almost gave me heart attack.

"What the heck are doing in my car?" I squeaked in panic at none other than Edward Cullen. His eyes widened in surprise, and then he smacked himself in the head as if he should have known this was my car.

"I didn't know this was your car! If I had, I wouldn't be here. I have to go," he growled at me, and proceeded to rapidly open the passenger door and slam it shut. The only problem I really had with him slamming it shut was that glass came pouring down on me.

"You broke my window! How did you do that?" I shrieked so loudly, I even hurt my own ears.

"Be quiet! What if someone hears you?" he held my gaze for a second, then hit his fist against the side of my door, causing a murderous sound to explode all around us.

"Me? You just broke my window _and_ punched my car! This is you're fault!" I yelled at him fiercely. Edward just replied with another punch to my rusty old car, before trudging back into the school.

"My goodness," I whispered to myself before backing out of the parking lot and driving the short distance back to my house. After quietly parking outside of the house, I snuck through the kitchen and up the stairs. I was just about to let out a sigh of relief that Charlie had already gone to bed when I saw what karma had in store for me.

"And where have you been all night?" Charlie eyed me from his spot on the rocking chair in the corner of my small room. I bit my lip, trying to think of an excuse to tell him. I couldn't tell him dance class ran late; he would ask Miranda about it later.

"After class I went to the school to pick up my truck, and there was a party. I saw Jacob and tried to get him to go home, but he refused. He dragged me in to the school, but I left as soon as I could without him noticing. I'm sorry," I begged him to forgive me. After a while, Charlie finally sighed. He didn't like these talks anymore than I did.

"Fine, but don't do it again or else you're grounded," he compromised reluctantly. I smiled and thanked him. After I changed and pulled my hair up into a bun, I pulled the covers around me. They encircled me and filled me with warmth and safety. I yawned softly and slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.

My last thought was, _And I thought __**I**__ had anger issues._

**Hope you liked this chapter! Edward was in her car because he couldn't handle smelling her blood, and he wasn't breathing so he didn't smell her scent in the car. Thanks everyone! Read and Review!**


	3. Karma Just Loves Me

**Hey guys! Thank you everyone that has read my story! I'm really excited for this chapter! Today is the beginning of Bella's big competition! Everything is Stephanie Meyer's except the plot!**

Bella's POV

**Chapter 3: Karma Just Loves Me**

"Hey Bella! You totally cost me fifty bucks! Be lucky I'm cutting you some slack because of you're blood issue," Jacob called while he raided our fridge for food.

"Yeah, just be lucky that I'm not hitting you upside the head for stealing our food. Oh, wait! I am!" I kicked him in the back of the head, even though he just rubbed it sourly. He straightened his posture while food was hanging out of his mouth, and we both burst out laughing.

After we calmed down, I headed upstairs to pack my bags for the competition. I had been assigned a solo, duet, and a group number. They were all ballet, which was my forte. I was almost one hundred percent sure that we would win all of our categories; we had been working on the dances for three months.

"Hurry up in there; today's Saturday! Let's do something fun!" Jacob yelled to me from downstairs. I mentally rolled my eyes at him while I trudged down the stairs. I reached the edge of the stairs, tripping on the last step to my utter embarrassment.

"Jacob, you know the competition starts today. I can't just skip it," I grumbled as he caught me in my mid-fall-to-my-death.

"You have to leave at five, right? So you have a couple hours to kill. Come on, I'll forgive you for the incident last night," Jacob persuaded me. I sighed in defeat. I did have some time on my hands, even if I did decide to practice for the upcoming competition.

"I need to lay down some ground rules. First of all, I need two hours by myself in the studio to practice. Second of all, don't whine like I know you will because that still gives you three hours." I listed carefully as Jacob glared at me severely.

"Fine. Deal?" he spit on his hand and held it out for me to confirm. I made a face, but surrendered. After that unfortunate handshake, I grabbed my ballet bag and headed out to my aged Chevy. I finally arrived at the studio, and was pleasantly surprised. No one else was there except for a group of street dancers.

"Hey, girly. Want to help us with our ballet? We're a little rusty, but we can keep up!" called a rough but yet smooth voice. It rung a little bell in my mind, but I just ignored them and the déjà vu.

"Aw, come on! Hey, aren't you Jacob Black's girlfriend or something?" That is _it_! They are so going to get it! I promise, once I get my hands on them . . .

"He is just my immature brother, thank you very much!" I snapped, walking to the back of the building to a window and climbing through it. Once I gained entrance, I changed into my dark blue leotard and ballet slippers. I skipped into one of the dance rooms, excited to practice my solo. I grabbed the boom box from the closet, and shoved the CD into it.

The song was called _Please_ by Alisa Shamrow. I had to use a lot of emotion; especially when I got a chance to stare into the judges' eyes. If I could suck them into the story, then I had first place in the bag. I needed to really concentrate because I was doing some of my difficult turns and jumps.

I started out by cradling my knees to my chest. I put on a pained look for the entire dance, and gracefully pulled myself from the ground. I pressed my hands softly to my face, looking around fearfully. Then I elegantly did an en Pointed arabesque for exactly thirty seconds, carefully landing it.

I ran five steps, preparing for a grand jete. I landed it perfectly, then started thirty-two fouettés; all wonderfully on spot. I purposefully fell, touching my toes and then standing up again. I did an assemble to the left, another to right, and finished with a clean sissone.

I blew out a breath of air. That was the best I had ever danced! I had no flaws; I was perfect! I was so excited I could hardly breath, but that may be because I was so tired, too. I glanced at the clock. Only four minutes had passed, but I had a whole new confidence in myself and my choreography.

I took a drink from my water bottle, and went to go look out the window while I calmed my breathing. My hand flew to my mouth at the sight outside.

Edward Cullen was the most amazing dancer I had ever seen. Well, I hadn't actually seen very many amazing dancers, but still. His body flowed with the music and he did flips and spins. Edward definitely looked like he was having some fun, too, until, of course, he saw me watching. He threw me a glower, but continued to dance. I walked away from the window and smacked myself in the head.

"How could you think that? No one would be given such talent if they had such an . . . inconsiderate personality. What the bunnies is wrong with you, Bella?" I whispered to myself frantically, trying to distract my mind. Oh, but no. That wouldn't do for Ms. I'm-Not-Going-to-Listen-To-You. Even though I desperately wanted to stop thinking about Edward, my brain wouldn't cooperate.

_He is such a magnificent dancer, and I'm terrible. What makes it even worse is he hasn't even had lessons. His talent is greater than my hard work, _my subconscious wined to me. If there was a time where I told my own mind to go crawl in a hole and die, now would be the time. I took a deep breath and turned away, headed for the nearest door.

I was _not_ going to let some lowlife street dancer ruin the self-confidence I had just built. I was going to do something crazy, irresponsible, and reckless for once in my life. I stalked up to the group of kids, who turned out to be the Cullen's, and some other kids. I pushed my way through until I was nose to nose with Edward, or, more like, nose to shoulder.

"I want to know what you're deal is! Why do you hate me? I _demand _to know!" I screamed at Edward, which caused him to frown even more. I noticed that his eyes were golden now, but I shoved my discovery in the back of my mind.

"You're the devil," he stated simply, turning his back to me and disappearing in the distance. I don't how know long I stood there. I don't know why I didn't suffocate; I could have sworn I had been holding my breath the entire time I stood there. What the heck was wrong with the Cullen's?

I knew one thing, though: I was going to find out…even if it killed me. They might be the most marvelous people I've ever met, but something was wrong with them. I still felt a strange magnetic pull towards them; especially Edward.

Sometime later, Jacob's Rabbit pulled into view. He had to honk the horn six times before he got out and shoved me to the car. I'm pretty sure I apologized a thousand times, and I'm also pretty sure he excepted every single one of them. I know what you're thinking, and yes. That's exactly how obnoxious he is.

When we finally arrived to where Jake had ordered for us to go, I was pleasantly surprised. As we walked through the forest toward the shed, I couldn't help but remember all the great times we had had here. There were so many. I smiled softly, recalling it all.

Jacob caught my little moment and replied with, "Yeah, I know. I thought it would be a good idea to visit the old place. You know, since we haven't been here in, oh say, two years." We laughed together until we arrived at the shed, where Jake pulled out two cokes.

"You know, it's kind of weird that my best friend is younger than me. No offense, of course," I thought out loud, more to myself than to Jake.

"Well, actually, I'm older than you in maturity," he replied seriously with a straight face. I was literally waiting for the hidden camera's and a bunch of people screaming, "We gotcha!"

"You? Mature?" I said between hysterical giggles. "If you're mature, then I'm irresponsible."

"Very funny, but I'm at a higher level of maturity. My strength gives me more points, and you're lack of know-how bumps you down." Jacob grinned, but I reached over and punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" I squeaked, glaring at Jake as if it were his fault.

"Hey, why are you looking at me? I didn't do anything," he replied defensively, obviously not being serious. For the rest of the two and a half hours we argued who was older in maturity. When I was about to board the plane to Alaska I hugged Charlie and Jake, feeling extremely bad.

My mom had died in a car accident when I was three years old, so Charlie would be all alone in the house while I was across the globe. I had made Jacob promise to practically stalk Charlie while I was away. I always worried about him, though. I was all he had left.

I stepped into the plane, finding my seat and quickly slumping into it. I thought over my most recent encounter with Edward and the rest. Edward's eyes had changed color. He had also shattered my window just by slamming the car door. No normal human being could possibly be capable of that. I decided to literarily sleep on it. Darkness overtook my vision as I drifted into unconsciousness.

I groggily woke and glanced to my left at my neighbor. After a bit of yawning and asking around, I confirmed it was eight-thirty in the morning. I pulled out _Wuthering Heights_, and flipped to my favorite page.

After a few minutes of reading, I was starting to feel relaxed and calm. I was about to turn to the next page of the book when I heard a shout come from directly behind me. My head whipped around toward the noise, trying to get a good look. When I did, I almost lost my marbles.

"What are doing here? You're not supposed to be here!" Edward screamed before I could. I was completely enraged. Of all the places, of all the people, it was _**him**_. Then again . . . This could be the opportunity I had been waiting for. If I could make him feel comfortable enough, then maybe I could get him to spill his secrets. I really didn't want to talk to him, though… I'd just have to suck it up.

"I'm sorry my presence infuriates you," I said, looking down. I was playing innocent, and I guess it was working because he looked really guilty.

"No, no. It is me who should be apologizing. Dearest Isabella-." he tried to use my full name to get on my good side, but it was the exact opposite.

"It's Bella. Isabella is too long and unnecessary. It's pointless," I explained, waiting for him to interrupt me, but he just calmly listened and nodded his head kindly.

"Well, I am so very sorry, _Bella_." his eyes sparkled with humor, and it took my breath away. Then that brief moment of truce was gone, and his smile was forced, his topaz eyes cold and dark. I regained control of my emotions, determined to stay on track.

"Thanks. Anyway, let's cut to the chase. What are you doing here?" I asked in a-matter-a-fact voice.

Edward's smile wavered, but he kept going with the nice act, replying "I'm going to visit my cousins for the week. What are you doing here?"

"Where are you're brothers and sisters? Why aren't they coming?" I ignored his question, and kept asking mine.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Not until you answer mine."

"Fine. They're afraid they won't be able to keep their grades up," he growled, obviously exasperated to death. "Now answer my question."

"Did you get colored contacts?"

"No. Why?"

"Your eyes were black the first day I saw you, and now they're golden," I informed him. He looked puzzled for half a second, but quickly composed himself.

"It's the . . . Fluorescents. Are you done?" he asked, trying to change the subject desperately.

"One more. Why do you hate me?" I inquired, tilting my head to the side curiously.

"No. Answer my question first." he forced a grin, anxious to know why I was going to Alaska. I was wondering the same thing. Why couldn't we have gone to California, or anywhere else but there?

"Alright, alright. I have to go to a dance competition with my team. Now answer my question," I demanded feverously, anticipating his answer.

"Sorry, but we're about to land. Better pay attention to the flight attendant." I tried to tell him that we were not, but an intercom screeched into my ear, interrupting me.

"Attention all passengers, the plane is about to land. Please fasten your seatbelts. I repeat, fasten your seatbelts," squealed the intercom. I looked at Edward incredulously, but he just ignored me and did as the flight attendant asked.

I was looking for answers to my questions, but instead I only had more queries. Edward's eyes changed color, but how? He knew when things were about to happen, without any warnings. His entire family had a vibe about them, and that vibe told me to stay away from them. It also attracted me to them, but I couldn't place it. What were the Cullen's?

I guess I shouldn't have broke into the dance studio, because now karma just _loves_ me.

**I don't know if Alaska really has dance competitions, but whatever. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review!**


	4. Life is so Not Fair

**Hello everyone! I would like to recommend ShadowPrayers stories to everyone who likes **_**The Maze Runner, Maximum Ride,**_** or **_**Twilight**_**. One her stories is called The Truth; it's a crossover between **_**The Maze Runner **_**and **_**Maximum Ride**_**! So check her stories out! She's my friend and an amazing writer! Everything is Stephanie Meyer's except the plot!**

Bella's POV

**Chapter 4: Life is SO Not Fair**

"Girls, I need you're attention! We are going to be professional, and walk into that competition like we have already won it! Got it?" Miranda yelled at us over the sound of wind and screaming girls. We all went silent as if someone had pressed the mute button on us, and bopped our heads up and down.

The rest of my dance company walked swiftly into the revolving doors, but I stopped dead in my tracks. There, in the middle of white parking lot, was Edward Cullen. Our eyes locked, and I quickly looked away, blushing in the process. What was he doing here? I asked myself as I frantically followed the rest of the studio into the dressing room.

I chewed on my lip as I put down my carryon; sitting down on the cold aluminum floor. As we all started to stretch, I simply put the thought of Edward Cullen out of my mind. I put all my concentration on the three dances I was going to perform at this competition.

Our group dance was called _In For the Thrill _by Nicholas Nolan & Bart Hendrickson. For the trio, Miranda let me pick the music. After hours and hours of looking, I finally found a soothing yet satisfying peace of music. I picked _Claire De Lune _by Claude Debussy. I really liked this particular peace because it was, in it's own way, a work of art.

My solo was the only choreography that had lyrics, but I didn't mind. It actually helped me get into character. My costume for _Please_ was simple, but beautiful. It had a dark blue skirt that cut off slanted near my knee. I wore blue shorts that matched the skirt underneath it, but you couldn't see them. The top was the same color as the skirt, and it had straps that wrapped around my neck.

The rest of the costumes consisted of tutus and bright colors. As we rushed to get stretched and ready to compete, Miranda tugged me off to the side. I was going to perform my solo in two hours, so I wasn't really worried. You know, until Miranda told me why _she _was worried.

"Okay, Bella, you know how I sometimes forget really important things?" she whispered nervously into my ear. I rolled my eyes and nodded. Miranda had a tendency to have a short term memory; especially when it came to big things.

"Yeah, and you know how you will never kill me because I'm the best there is?" This time she didn't give me time to answer, and continued after a very short pause. "Well, I got the times mixed up with your solo, and now you're going on stage in ten minutes."

I think I would have killed Miranda at that moment, had not been for the small hand on my arm that was holding me back. Edward Cullen spun me around to face him, and I couldn't help but stare. He ignored my gawking, which made me quickly realize that I was embarrassing myself. Blushing furiously, I looked down.

I glanced back up, and my heart stopped. Tanya Denali was standing behind Edward, glaring at me, but also smiling at Edward. My face drained all of it's former color, fear freezing my heart. I took a deep breath; ignoring the plummeting sensation in my stomach.

"Tanya," I replied to her cold glower abruptly. Tanya seemed to be happy with my unease; quickly smirking as she recognized my appearance of longing when I saw Edward. Let's just say Tanya and I have crossed each others' paths before.

I furiously glowered at Tanya, trying to cover up how scared I was. She rolled her eyes; probably trying to provoke me. I ground my teeth together, and counted to ten in my head. I was determined not to show how scary she was. I really didn't like being prey for a predator.

You see, there's more to my mother's death than I've told you. I was in the car with her, and I remember playing with her like the silly child I was. Next thing I knew, we crashed. She died and I didn't, and sometimes I felt horrible about it. I've always felt they weren't telling me the entire truth, but I just ignored the feeling. Charlie tried to reassure me with meaningless words, but I didn't care that she loved me. I cared that she was dead.

When I was fourteen, Tanya came to Forks. She, eighteen, and thought it would be hilarious to play a trick on me, a little kid in her eyes. So, she went forward with her plan. No matter how cruel it was.

Tanya was also a dancer, and I felt she was competition. So when she asked me to meet her in the dance studio, I accepted. I wanted to analyze her technique, and make sure she wasn't a threat. When I arrived in the main dance room, Tanya had a knife. She looked extremely crazy, even for her. I acted like I was calm, but really, I was feelig my confidence sink lower and lower.

Tanya had called to me,"I just heard about your mother. Why did you kill her? I mean, you were only three. She couldn't have done anything really bad to you, right?" I remember my face pailing distincly, and asking what she was talking about.

Glowering, she had answered,"You don't know, do you? Well, I'll just tell you. When she was doing a sharp turn, you reached across your seat and grabbed the steering wheel. You two crashed, and well, I guess you know the rest. I'm going to punish you now, and you're not going to tell anyone. Got it?"

My body had turned on pilot mode, and I just nodded my head. I hadn't really listened to her last sentence; I was still too shocked with my new discovery. Tanya had approached me slowly, grabbing my arm in a death hold. She cut me so many times that I would permantly have scars there. The last thing I remember is the smell of blood forcing me to pass out, and seeing Tanya leaning down, toward my bloody arm.

When I woke the next moring, I was back in my bedroom. I thought it was all a dream, until I saw my arm, of course.

It was covered in pink, diagonal lines. There was one thing that stood out the most, though. A cresent shaped scar was on my wrist. It felt slightly colder than the rest of my skin, and I was put in extreme pain when I touched it.

Let's just say I spent a very long time alone. I sat in the dark for the rest of the Saturday, thinking. When Charlie came home, he asked what happend to my arm. Being terrible liar, I'm surprised he believed me when I said I burned myself while cooking. I guess my clumsiness comes in handy sometimes.

At the moment, I was staring fearfully at Tanya as she smurked at me smugly.

"I never did get your name," she sneered at me, smirking smugly as she trailed her hand up Edward's arm seductively. I tried to ignore her; Tanya was obliviously trying to provoke my jealously side. The worst part was, it was working.

"Bella. Did you get any other of your toys' names?" I asked, swallowing as I waited for her reaction. Tanya glanced nervously at Edward as he shot her a look.

"Actually, you are the only person who has annoyed me enough to those measures," Tanya stated, making a show of flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Please don't ... do _it_ again. Please." When she slowly nodded, I practically ran to the rest of the girls, who were all staring at us. Sitting on the cold floor, I sat in my splits. As everyone asked me if I was alright, I simply nodded.

-(Two hours later. She has already performed the other numbers)-

Taking a deep breath, I stepped on stage with my two other teammates. Smiling, we all took our different positions. I went to stage left, sitting on the floor with my legs stretched completely in front of me. Our costumes were all different colors, but had the same structure.

The oldest in the trio, Emily, was pure white. She sat on stage right, in the same position as me. The other girl's name was Sarah. She stood in an arabesque, even before the song started. Her costume was a mix of back and white. My costume was coal black, and I was really excited to play a dark role.

As the music began, Emily and I stood up in time with each other. I ran in a skip, and did a pas de chat at the same time Emily did. Then, Emily and I turned to each other, pretending as if we were going to fight. Sarah stepped in our way, and did an assemble to the left. Emily and I waited for her to land, then we also did an assemble. I did one to the left, and Emily did one to the right.

The rest of the dance continued like that; Sarah doing jumps and other ballet moves while we did them after her. We all bowed and glided off the stage. Of course, not before I saw Tanya in the audience. She was completely engrossed in flirting with Edward. I sighed, and looked away.

If Tanya even thought about tormenting me ever again, she was going to need to finish her bucket list. There wouldn't be many more days for her in this world if she kept irritating me. At least I learned one thing today, whether it be for the better or worse.

Life is _so_ not fair.

**Hey** **everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I updated; I've had writers block! I changed this chapter because I realized my mistake on her mother's death. Hope you liked this chapter! Read and review!**


	5. I Found Out I really Hate Life

**Hey, guys! I'm really sorry I've neglected updating, but at church camp I sprained my ankle. I have also found a new series! The first book's called **_**The Iron King**_**, and the books are amazing! Try them out when you get some free time! Oh and how could I not mention the story of my life? Here's what happened this morning:**

**I was sitting at the kitchen table, being my normal self. I started eating my awesome breakfast (**_**Cinnamon Crunch**_**), when I heard a loud bang. I glanced up in alarm, and there was Emmett Cullen standing before me. I screamed so loud I think that the entire world heard me, and he gave me a hug.**

**After we started chatting about some evil, unmentionable things, I asked him if he would be my brother. Guess what he had the nerve to say?**

"**No way, dude! You'd have to own Twilight to make an alternate sibling, and I ain't letting Stephanie Meyer go all killer-Rosalie on me! Sorry."**

**Then I was all like, "You want to see killer-Rosalie? I'll give you killer-Rosalie! Grrrr!"**

**After a lot of kicking and screaming, Emmett finally came to his senses. He told me he was not going to let a human control him when he was a vampire and ran down the hall. He came back with a yummy looking lollypop, if I do say so myself.**

**The rest is a big blur. It's almost as if someone put me in a trance or something. The last thing I remember saying is: "Fine! I do not own Twilight! It's all Stephanie Meyer's!" Weird, right? Anyway, here's this story that I do not understand why you like, but hey, I'm not complaining! Plz R&R! **

Bella's POV

**Chapter 5: I Found Out I really Hate Life**

"How is everyone doing tonight? Let's start off with our Mini-Division Awards!" called the announcer at the large audience. I yawned as the man started to call off names, scores, and medals. After what seemed like a thousand years, he finally started to announce the Teen-Division.

"Now let's unveil the Teen Solo-Division. In our Teen Solo-Division, in Tenth Place, with a score of 278, number 1083, Imperfection! Cassie Colton! In Ninth Place, with a score of 279 ½, number 1024, Blow! Madison Picker! In Eighth Place, with a score of ….," I droned out the rest as he handed awards to other girls, and a couple boys.

"Moving onto our top Five Teen-Division soloists, in Fifth Place, with a score of 289, number 128, Exceptional! Veronica Shelton! In Fourth Place, with a score of 290, number 306, Amazing! Sally Lever! In Third Place, with a score of 292, number 708, Breathe Me! Brenna Calles. Now, can I please have Kim Buckler and Bella Swan come to the front of the stage?"

Grinning from ear to ear, I stood up beside a girl with blonde hair and green eyes. The announcer's voice blasted around the auditorium as he spoke, "These two girls represent First and Second Place in our Teen Solo-Division, so let's give them a round of applause!" The crowd erupted in an ear shattering applause as he talked. Hiding my nervous butterflies, I looked over to the announcer as he began shouting to calm down the gathering.

"Okay. In Second Place, with a score of 295, number 229, Please! Bella Swan! And in First Place, with a score of 296, number 309, Beautiful! Kim Buckler, congratulations to everyone who participated!"

My heart sank, but I still smiled at the crowd. Finally sitting down, he announced the group and duet/trio awards. We won first in both categories, which delighted everyone except me. I knew that I was being a sore loser, but Miranda would be very upset with me. She always prided herself upon the fact that her dancers new they could win, which was probably what made us win.

At last I fought my way down the steps to the rest of the dance company, expecting the worst. I knew very well that Miranda wouldn't be happy with second place, but my hope was she would soon forget about it. When I reached them, she just shook her head at me grimly. Feeling depressed, I stared at the suddenly very pretty design on the floor.

"So, Bella, what are we going to do with you? I understand that I mixed up the times, but a true professional would have won. I'm not angry; just disappointed. I know you can win, but can you?" she asked me with desperation. I just excused myself and jogged to around the corner, running straight into a person. Just as I was about to fall, the man caught me. I looked up to apologize, but was stopped in my tracks by beautiful, black eyes.

As my heart started beating wildly, and blush covered my face, Edward cracked a swift smile. And you want to know what I did? I burst out into tears. Of course, you can't cry alone, can you? So Edward pulled me into his arms and let me drench his shirt.

"I'm s-s-s-sorry. It's j-j-just that my dance c-c-c-coach hates it when you don't win and she was disappointed…" I managed to choke out. I looked up at him through my eyelashes, and was left breathless.

Edward had the strangest expression on his face, but I couldn't decipher it because his air changed too quickly. Realizing I was staring, I looked back down; embarrassed. I heard no sound from Edward, but I guess he had a right to be shocked and probably annoyed. After all, I was the girl he hated for no apparent reason, and now I was crying in his face.

"She shouldn't be. You're a very lovely dancer, Bella. You deserved to win. Don't let anyone discourage you about that. I'll see you at school." He turned and left, leaving me flattered and flushed as I walked back to the other girls. Just as I was about to sit down I heard a voice call, "By the way, blue looks amazing on you."

Forcing myself to stay calm, I grabbed my suitcase, and followed everyone else as we left. I sighed softly at the fact that Edward might just like me. It was fairly unlikely, but a girl could hope. After all, I did want to hope.

I knew I was starting to like Edward Cullen, too.

-(It is now Monday and Bella is going to school)-

As I tugged my hair into a messy ponytail, and to say I felt self-conscious was the understatement of the year. I had been up all night the day before trying to decide what to wear, assuming Edward came to school today. Noticing I only had fifteen more minutes left to eat and get to school. I randomly picked out some boot cut jeans and a long-sleeved dark blue t-shirt.

I ignored the fact that I was wearing blue in response to Edward's comment on my costume the previous week, and if I was saw him today, hoped he did too.

I had been doing a lot of hoping lately. I didn't understand why, though. Nothing had really changed. I was still a dancer, still an only child, still without a mother. Still only had one friend… but I actually had two. If you could count Edward as a friend, what with his odd mood swings.

Ah, Edward. I thought about him as I stepped into my truck and drove along the worn-down road. He was incredible, but he always seemed to be standing on a line of some sort. Like he wanted to be my friend, but couldn't. If he only he did want to be my friend…

Anyways, I finally arrived at Forks High School. Yawning, I hopped out of the cab and slammed the door. I giddily skipped to my first class, English. The teacher wasn't in class yet so everyone was talking. I quickly noticed that there was some new gossip going on, and everyone apparently found it intriguing. Everybody was laughing at something, but I didn't understand what.

I surveyed the classroom curiously, and saw the last person I expected to meet here. That someone was woman with golden hair and green eyes. It was the competition winner; Kim Bucker.

She was staring straight at me, a defeated expression on her face. I understood what she was feeling: fear, loneliness, nervousness. I felt extremely bad for her, when I noticed that she was sitting beside my seat. I hurriedly sat down, giving Kim a small smile.

Introducing ourselves, I found she and I had a lot in common. We both loved to read, dance, and listen to music. She preferred rock and roll, but I liked classical piano. After class started, it finally occurred to me that everyone was laughing at Kim. I sympathetically glanced at her as we left class, and the rest of the day I sat next to her in the classes we had together.

At lunch, Kim and I were pronounced the Loner Girls. It really took a blow to my self-esteem, but I covered it. I just shook my head and told Kim to ignore them during lunch. Also during lunch, I noticed Edward glaring at everyone who picked on me, which I thought was really sweet. You know, in a 'Go ahead and say that again. I'll just kill you the second you do.' kind of way.

At least I learned something today. I found out I really hate life.

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading, and I'll update soon. All I need is one review and I'll post the next chapter! I love you all! R&R. Luv, SoccerDancer63. **


End file.
